<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Water Without Some Air? by PopiaSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417688">What's Water Without Some Air?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp'>PopiaSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mist is sad and lonely and the cloudy ladies want another gf, Multi, Throuple, brief mentions of mountain and dew but literally only like. tiny.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cirrus and Cumulus notice that nearly the only other female Ghoul around is incredibly lonely... and incredibly cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette, Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Cumulus | Air Ghoulette/Mist | Water Ghoulette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swimming With The Fishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No I will not be calling the female ghouls ghoulettes, suck my ass. Ghoul is gender neutral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as she had been, Mist had been a loner. Lying low, true to her name. But it wasn’t by choice. She had never had anything in common with any of the other Ghouls… not even gender. Almost every other Ghoul that she had seen, even at the abbey, was male, or nonbinary. She kept to herself out of a distaste of men, from what she’d seen during her time with Papa III.</p><p>She had hoped that, with Cardinal Copia taking over, he might summon at least a <em> feminine </em> Ghoul… and she got her wish. But her loneliness was not of a… friendship nature, and the two female Ghouls he summoned were together… so she would be a third wheel, stick out just as bad as she had before.</p><p>The little Water Ghoul simply stuck with the fish in the ponds throughout Papa I’s gardens, having been lovingly tending to them since she’d showed up. With the help of Mountain, she had recently rearranged the ponds, and the layout of the gardens. Instead of various small pools, it was now one massive one, littered with koi fish of every color, and frogs. <em> So many frogs. </em></p><p>Mountain was the only other Ghoul she had ever gotten somewhat close to, considering neither of them were much for talking, or would ever be interested in each other… both gay loners, standing out from their groups. Often, they would just relax in silence together, but on either of their off days, they would stick to themselves.</p><p>Mist was currently striding across the pond’s surface, sprinkling food for the koi fish along the way. She loved watching them swim up to the surface and slurp down the pellets, only to swim back along their way once they’d gotten their fill. But as she neared the south edge of the pond, she heard the <em> cutest </em> of laughs, and turned to face it.</p><p>Cirrus and Cumulus were lounging in the grass just beyond the pavement in the gardens, and Mist <em> immediately </em> sunk beneath the water, not wanting to intrude or spy on them in any way. She simply… sank down to sit at the bottom of the pond, watching the fish swirl around her to greet her. After a moment, they left her alone, save for one that truly enjoyed settling in her lap and getting pets. </p><p>The fish in question was a beautiful tricolor koi with an abnormally long tail, one who she had just helped spawn not too long ago. The babies still had to be kept to themselves, so they didn’t get eaten, so Mist had taken them into one of the tanks she kept in her dorm. But she got so distracted petting her favorite fish that she didn’t notice there were… pebbles, falling down around her???<br/><br/>She looked up and saw two figures standing at the pond’s edge, and swam up, about to yell at them for throwing things in the pond, before she saw who it was. She just… stared up at them, turquoise eyes wide. <br/><br/>“Bonjour, Mist!” Cirrus chimed, waving at the smaller Ghoul.</p><p>“Hello, Mist. Est-ce que ça va? Er--... are you okay?” Cumulus asks, and they step back as the Water Ghoul puts her hands on the water as if it were a shelf, pulling herself on top of it. It was like she had never even been submerged, every drop of water either absorbing into her skin, or falling back into the pond.<br/><br/>It takes her a moment to respond, and at first, she just makes some gestures with her hands, mouth opening and closing as she tries to find her words. She starts to get a bit flustered about it before Cumulus holds a finger up, and Mist’s eyes snap to meet hers. <br/><br/>“Take your time, mon amie. You do not have to rush yourself to words for us.” she says softly, a smile on her face. That melts every ounce of worry in Mist’s being, and she lets out a sigh, her tightly wound stance loosening. </p><p>She sucks in another breath and finally replies “I’m okay… I just… I saw you two sitting over there and I didn’t want to intrude…” she says, her voice gentle, melodic and sweet. It takes Cirrus by surprise, a gasp sounding from the tallest of the three.<br/><br/>“Mon amie!! Your voice, it is so jolie! So beautiful!” she exclaims, and the soft aqua of Mist’s cheeks becomes a deep blue as she blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“Th-Thank you… it’s… It’s nowhere near as pretty as yours, or Cumulus’, though…” she murmurs, looking down to her feet, and into the water below. She hears a soft <em> tut tut tut </em>, and looks back up to see Cumulus shaking her head.</p><p>“I will hear nothing of you talking down on yourself, Mist. You are just as worthy of compliments as we, hm?” she says, and that only causes the Water Ghoul’s blush to deepen, but she nods, murmuring “I’m sorry… I’m just… so used to being by myself, and… being the odd one out… no one h-has ever, um… said something that nice to me before…”</p><p>Cirrus and Cumulus hum and look to each other for long enough for Mist to bring one of her hands to rub at her eyes, wiping away tears with the sleeves of her sweater. Her hands are back at her sides before they look back, and Cumulus holds her hand out to Mist with a grin.<br/><br/>“Would you like to join us? We were just watching people go by.” Cirrus asks, to which the smaller Air Ghoul follows with “And your adorable performance while you fed the fish.”</p><p><em> Lucifer below, </em> if she blushed any harder she wouldn’t have any blood anywhere else in her body. But she took the hand she was offered and stepped out of the pond, letting go once she hit dry land. </p><p>The three move back to the blanket the couple had brought. Cirrus sits on one side, and Cumulus the other, leaving Mist to sit… in between them, oh god… She does so gently, crossing her legs and looking between the two Air Ghouls with nothing but adoration and anxiety in her gaze. </p><p>As she looks towards Cirrus, Cumulus grins and flicks one finger out, a small breeze circling around them before it blows towards Mist, sending her hair fluttering out behind her from where it hid a good part of her neck and shoulders. She didn’t suspect a thing, just… taking the length of hair behind her and draping it over one shoulder, her gaze turning back towards the gardens.</p><p>“Oh, that silly breeze. You have… here, mon amie.” Cumulus says, gently running her fingers through the side of Mist’s hair to straighten it back out. </p><p>The eldest of the three Ghouls couldn’t help but just <em> slightly </em> lean into her touch, catching herself before she threw her whole head into it. She just bites the inside of her cheek and murmurs “Th-Thank you, Cumulus… Sometimes I think I should cut all this hair off, have it shorter, like yours, but… then I also think how nice it might be to have it as long as Cirrus’, or.. God, even Dew’s.”</p><p>“No matter what length you choose for it, whether you are bald or it wraps around your being, you will look amazing, Mist.” Cirrus says with a soft giggle, and Cumulus nods, adding “You are adorable just as you are.”</p><p>They sat and people watched for a while, which… eventually turned into cloud watching, as Mist laid down to try and get the blood out of her face and back into the rest of her body, and was joined by the other two women. They flirted with her the <em> entire </em> time, and she just blushed and tried, likely failing, to flirt back in some form.</p><p>But soon enough, Mist gave a sigh and pushed herself up, stating “I… I enjoyed this a lot, but I have some chores to do today… Thank you for… pulling me out of my comfort zone, literally and figuratively…”</p><p>“It was nothing, chérie. We are glad you joined us!” Cirrus says, sitting up as well. Cumulus simply props herself up on her elbows to look up at Mist as she stands, smiling brightly as she says “You can come spend time with us whenever you’d like.”</p><p>With one last blush, and a wave, Mist hurries off, leaving the couple to look at each other once she was out of sight with the same thought. </p><p>Mist was absolutely adorable… and you know what they say. The more the merrier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Pretty Up Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mist gets taken up to Cumulus and Cirrus' favorite place, and finds out she's not the only one hiding something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely sure this is all that great, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had woken up to a note having been slid under her door. The typical burnt edges of the thick paper was something Mist never saw as important to do, her own notes being pristine, on recycled paper she usually made herself. Burning the edges only made it harder to get cleaned and re-packed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once she opened it, any hint of disappointment faded. The first thing she saw was the large signature at the bottom, marked with two clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cirrus &amp; Cumulus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It honestly took her a solid five minutes to be able to read it and understand it fully. She was too anxious that she kept skimming through, losing her place, and having to re-read. But once she set it down, took a few deep breaths, and picked it back up again, she got it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>          Mist,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                We truly enjoyed your company the other day by your pond. It may not have lasted long, but Cirrus and I would love to have you around more often. You have an energy we admire greatly, and you seemed to like it as much as we did. (Also, you’re very cute!! - Cir)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>               If you feel the same (Which we sure hope you do! - Cir), we would love to show you our favorite part of the abbey. It’s not hard to see what yours is, and there’s a beautiful view of it from ours. Meet us in the fifth floor lounge area around noon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>               (We’ll be waiting as patiently as we can! - Cir)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>          -Cumulus and Cirrus</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to the clock in her room, and-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was already almost noon! She scrambles away from the note and digs through her closet, trying to find the prettiest thing she owned, which ended up being a sundress patterned in suns and clouds with those weird little off-shoulder sleeves. She gets it on, and puts on the first shoes she sees, which are just her trusty old skate shoes. Her hair is dealt with as she hustles out of her room, pulled into a messy ponytail as she bounded up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was caught red handed in her hustling as she nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaped</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto the fifth floor’s last step, and was met with the shocked gazes of the two women she’d been waiting for. The silence between them didn’t last long, though, the Air Ghouls letting out light, </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad to see you are eager, chérie!” Cirrus giggles, and Cumulus nudges her arm. “Now, now, don’t embarrass her. She probably thought she was running late, when--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shortest of the trio is cut off by the chiming of the abbey bell, striking noon with one chime. Mist sighs, her shoulders sinking before she hears some murmuring between the two, and just as she looks up, Cirrus grins.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look so cute! I love your outfit, and your hair!” she says, her grin only widening as Mist blushes. It takes her a moment, but she works out a small “Thank you… you two look… amazing, as always…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing, how they looked together. Cirrus’ skin tone wasn’t far off of Mist’s, but small, constantly moving, wispy cloud patterns danced along her skin. Her eyes were a deep red, and her long, thin white hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a few loose strands perfectly framing her face. She had a white dress on of her own, plain, with short sleeves and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tantalizing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deep cut V. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast, Cumulus’ skin started out a pale orange at her head, and faded to a deep purple at her feet. She had puffy little cloud markings, swirling around her skin. The further down they went, they were joined by small, twinkling ‘stars’, that even brightened and dimmed as they were covered by clouds, and as she shifted. Her hair was shoulder length, curly, and light gray. She had an outfit on not far off from her stage clothes, although the black button down was opened to show the light pink shirt she had on underneath, dangling around her black jeans. Her ocean blue eyes were watching Mist curiously, and she grinned as she asked “You alright, mon amie?”</span>
</p><p><span>Fuck, she’d been staring that whole time. She blushes and nods, running her hands up over her head and starting to toy with her ponytail. “Y-Yes, I just… you two are always so stunning, no matter what you’re wearing or what you’re doing…” she trails off, not wanting to outright say </span><em><span>‘You’re really fucking pretty and I’ve got really really REALLY big crushes on both of you and I can’t stand it because you’re with each other and--’</span></em> <span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>She was brought out of her thoughts by Cirrus coming forward to put a hand on her shoulder, the other coming to hook a finger under her chin, so she would meet her gaze. That deepened the blush already on her cheeks, but Mist stared up at her silently, her sapphire eyes meeting the Air Ghoul’s ruby ones. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You are just as stunning to us, as we are to you, mon chérie.” she says softly, and Cumulus snickers softly from behind her. “Come on, Cir, you are going to kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands leave Mist’s form as she steps back, a charming smile stuck to her face, although she does hold one of her hands out still. “Come! We have yet to show you what we planned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mist takes her hand and starts to get pulled along by the taller of the Air Ghouls, up the last set of stairs on this side of the building. Cumulus trails behind them, and as they reached the rooftop terrace of the abbey, they gave a happy sigh. Cirrus abandoned Mist’s hand to hurry over to one of the couches, plopping down with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Water Ghoul looks around the area, murmuring “I’ve never been up here before… it’s so pretty…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We asked for permission to redesign it ourselves. Before, it was sad, dusty… but the Cardinal allowed us free reign to do as we pleased, and we made it into this lovely little area.” Cumulus explains, moving to sit beside her partner, and waving for Mist to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked over, though, Cumulus shifted to make space between herself and Cirrus, and they both patted the spot between them. Mist pauses, twiddling her thumbs before she asks “A-Are you sure…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, mon chérie. Sit with us.” Cirrus replies, and Cumulus nods in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mist just… sucks in a breath and settles between them on the couch, hands plastered to her legs. It takes her a moment to calm down, but once she does, she leans back a little more, and lets her head fall back to look up at the sky. And then, a question hits her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks over to Cumulus, asking “Can Air Ghouls deal with clouds and stuff, or is that more… Water territory?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cumulus hums softly, glancing to Cirrus. “It’s a little of both. I wouldn’t be able to do it without Cirrus. She’s an Air based Multighoul, so she can handle a bit more of other energies. With her to handle the water that clouds are composed of, we can shape them into anything we want. Although it is far easier to just… move them along, if a Water Ghoul were to make them.” she says, and it seems like a suggestion, so Mist lifts her head, and her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she pulls some of the moisture from the air, and at first, it combines into a ball. She shifts forward on the couch, and casts it upwards with one hand, before the other comes, and they split apart. The orb of water splits into halves until it was a cloud sitting above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mist was about to turn her head when she saw Cumulus’ hand come up, and with a few pushes, pulls and gusts of wind, the cloud was left… in a heart shape. It wasn’t fully clear until Mist pulled it down a bit, and her hands fell into her lap at the sight. The shorter of the Air Ghouls pushed the cloud up further and further until it nestled amongst the rest in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Easy.” Cirrus says, and she looks over to Cumulus, who nods. Mist, however, glances between the two of them before staring out into space. The silence lasts before the smaller of the Air Ghouls clears her throat, which brings Mist back into reality. She looks over expectantly, although for once, it seems that one of the Air Ghouls was caught on their words instead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second, but she finally says “Mist, Cirrus and I have talked about this, and… I only want to ask you what you would think. It doesn’t have to be immediate, but… We were wondering if--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We both think you’re very, very cute, and we both like you, very much.” Cirrus blurts out, and Mist’s head flips around to her, eyes wide. But as she looks between the two, she laughs quietly, mumbling “I don’t think I have to say I feel the same…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cumulus chuckles, replying “Non, it’s… very obvious. I’m just glad we weren’t the only ones thinking that… So, where do we take it from here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mist hums softly, looking over towards the edge of the terrace before she realizes she can see the edge of her pond. She gasps a bit before she stands up and rushes over to the railing, hearing the footsteps behind her as she settled there. The two Air Ghouls take their places at her sides, and they wrap an arm around her, watching her look out over the courtyard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Everything’s so pretty up here…” the Water Ghoul hums, glancing up to the two others with a grin. “And I don’t just mean the view.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cirrus and Cumulus give a soft giggle, one by one leaning down to press a kiss to one of Mist’s cheeks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It takes pretty to know pretty, mon chérie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cumulus is right, Mist. You cannot compliment us without complimenting yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… guess it’s a good thing you two seem to think I’m pretty.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>